


【柯王子】Still Water 澄净之水 PWP

by xueyiwuxie



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, evenstan - Freeform, 柯王子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyiwuxie/pseuds/xueyiwuxie
Summary: 泳池play小王子并不是真的人鱼，Curtis叫他“小美人鱼”应该是一种情趣……大概？





	【柯王子】Still Water 澄净之水 PWP

Jack飘在水上，脚踩着水在池子中晃着，睁着眼睛看房顶玻璃外面的星星。

从前这里的泳池是开放式的，方便皇宫里养的闲人们在此享乐。Curtis接手Shiloh之后，把泳池围起来盖了个玻璃穹顶。

“这是用来养我的小美人鱼的”，Curt说。

Jack想到这里，咧着嘴轻笑了一下。

Curtis会叫他Jacky，但更多的时候他喜欢叫他小美人鱼，叫他宝贝，叫他我的小王子。

像是世界上所有最好最甜的称呼就该是用来称呼自己的——从他的嘴，顺着心，不假思索地念出来。

如果前二十年里他的家人这样真心对待过他，哪怕就一会儿，或许他也不会就这样轻易地跟了这个满脸胡子，一开始还有点不修边幅的青年革命领袖。

Jack眨了眨眼睛，不再去想Curtis，猛地蹬了一下腿又向后游去。

冲势还未减，水波便向两边散开，Jack撞进了一个温热的胸膛。

Curtis伸手穿过Jack的腋下把他抱起来，从后面搂着他，揽在自己怀里。

“你不是开会去了吗？”Jack感到了身后人熟悉的气息，干脆没动，就这样懒懒地靠在Curtis的肩上。

“这些吃国库的都不知道每天在干些什么事，交上来的提案一个比一个让人上火，我让他们回去重写了。而且，”Curtis把怀中的人圈紧了一点，“我很想你。”

Jack把额前湿漉漉的头发别到耳后，露出还挂着水珠的耳垂，侧过脸笑道：“陛下，我可不想被写进您因美色而误国的弹劾里。”

“没有人遇到你能不误国的，Jacky。” Curtis凑上前去含住他的耳垂，顺着耳廓慢慢舔舐，“相信我，没有人。”

Curtis的胡子蹭着他的耳朵痒痒的，舌尖柔软的触感让他感到颤栗，Jack忍不住轻喘了几声。

Jack的腰被Curtis用一只手搂着，另一只手顺着他的脖颈、锁骨，抚摸到胸膛，流连在两个乳尖。

Curtis的热度从他略有些粗糙的掌心传来，不轻不重地压着自己身体里跳动的火苗，又顷刻点燃在后颈被Curtis亲吻吮吸过的地方。Jack感到自己正在燃烧。

“Curt……” Jack拖长了尾音喊Curtis的名字，有些难耐地拖着他的手往下游走，直达小腹。

Curtis的手抚上Jack的泳裤边，往下拉了一点后又停住：“真的要在这里做吗，宝贝？”说着他的手又握住Jack前面已经开始发硬发烫的部位摩挲起来，“我还能忍到把你抱回床上去呢。”

“Curtis, you bad ass!” Jack身下被挑逗地有些喘不过气来，腿开始发软，急忙伸出手臂反手搂住Curtis的脖子，紧紧贴在他身上。

泳裤被Curtis褪去，不知顺着晃动的水流飘到哪里去了。泳池里的两人没人在意这个。

Curtis像是在抚摸叶子的脉络一样一点点揉捏着这个他探索过无数遍却依旧让他意乱情迷的地方，就像眼前的人，即使朝夕相对，短暂分开的时光也会勾起自己难解的相思。

看着Jack泛红的脸侧和雾气渐浓的眼睛，Curtis不忍再逗弄他，加快了手上的速度。

“Curt……嗯啊……”Jack感到自己在他的手中越来越热，开始止不住地喘息，扭过头去寻找Curtis。

“我的小美人鱼，”Curtis凑过去，让Jack抱紧他的脖子含住他的唇吸吮，“I’m always here, side by side with you.”

Jack低吟一声，腿在水中像人鱼的尾巴一样晃动了一下，扬起脖颈闭上了眼睛。

少顷Jack长叹了口气，回身抱住Curtis，把头埋在他的脖颈间磨蹭，嗅着他身上安心的气味，沉浸在释放后的余韵里。

Curtis边吻着他的额头，边把手往他腰臀后的深陷缝隙里伸去。

“嗯哼……”Jack轻哼一声，扭动了一下身子抬眼看他，“Curt，等等，你不是说能忍到回床上再做么。”

眼前的小王子眼角依旧泛红，玻璃珠般的眼睛里漾着水光，看起来还有点可怜。

“不，我想我高估自己了。”Curtis的喉结猛地滚动了一下，即使身体泡在冰冷池水里依旧无比燥热，“我现在一点也忍不了。”

“那么……”Jack往后退了两步，笑得有点狡黠，“就先抓住我啊。”说着转身跃入水中。 

还未游出多远，Curtis就一把抓住了他的脚踝，把他的身子扭了回来：“不要总要在这些方面挑战你军人出身的草根国王啊聪明的小王子。”

Jack转过头来用湿漉漉的眼睛看着Curtis，舔了下嘴角，伸手到水面下，慢慢拉下了他刚开完会就来找自己还没来得及换的西裤拉链。

Curtis的身体有点紧绷，忍住直接把眼前的人儿按住套弄的欲望，由着他继续撩拨自己。这样的小王子，性感到令他挪不开眼。

“Curt，你先松手，我一只脚在水里站不稳。”Jack想把被Curtis抓在手中的小腿抽出来，动动脚趾蹭过他的大腿。

然而抓着他脚踝的那只手收得更紧了些，仿佛怕他再次耍小把戏撩完就跑。

“哦不Curt，我这次真的不会跑……呜……”Jack话还没说完，声音就变了调。

Curtis咬住他的脚趾，用舌头绕着趾尖四处舔舐，然后顺着白净的脚背，光滑的脚踝，紧绷的小腿，一直啃咬到不断颤抖的大腿根部。

轻柔的吻有点像羽毛轻抚过脚面，但是Curtis的热度通过他的唇蔓延开来，留下逐渐加深的吻痕和牙印，把Jack从外到内彻底点燃。

Jack喘息着用一只手搂住Curtis的脖子，努力让自己在水中站稳，另一只手握住国王陛下那个等待许久的家伙开始摩擦。

Curtis的耐心完全被他的小人鱼耗尽了，干脆把他的两条腿抬起来架到自己的腰间，托住他的屁股随意地扩张了几下，就圈着他的腰蹭了进去。

Jack的喘息声瞬间窒了一下，然后呻吟出声：“疼Curt……”

因为没有润滑到位，仅仅靠着水的流动并不能完全不伤着Jack。Curtis吸了一口气令自己慢下动作，吻上他像猫一样微翘的唇角：“宝贝，放松。”

两人的唇第千百次地纠缠在一起，舌尖犹如第一次触碰般探索过对方唇里的每一处，但每一处又是那么熟悉，亲呢地那么自然。

他们早就不仅仅是一个单独的个体了。从遇到对方起，两颗心不知以何种方式从某个时刻开始相融。等惊觉时，才发现彼此已在对方的心中住下，被安置妥当了。

清冷的月光透过玻璃穹顶洒在水面上，被水花的起伏搅得温和朦胧，使得在这暧昧的距离内才能看清彼此的眼睛。

Curtis捧着Jack的脸，仿佛不想错过他脸上的每一个细小表情。

颤动的睫毛，发红的眼角，微张的不停发出让人心痒呻吟的唇；还有挂着不知是水珠还是汗珠的潮红脸颊；以及那双溢满水光，亮得如同琥珀石般的眼睛——不仅这双眼睛是宝物，眼前的整个人都是他的宝物。

“Jacky，”Curtis看着他迷离、只有自己被倒映得格外清晰的眼睛，好似在自言自语，“你永远是Shiloh国王的小美人鱼，是Mr. Curtis的宝贝，是……我的小王子。” 

池水的晃动已经接不住漫天的星光，最后在Jack绷紧的脚尖和带着哭腔的呻吟声中支离破碎。

Jack脱力地把头埋在Curtis的脖颈，闭上了眼睛。

一滴滚烫的泪珠千回百转、跨过无数难尽的言语，最终落在了Curtis的胸膛——左胸，那个最接近心脏的地方——汇成一句话：

“Curt，you mean the WORLD to me.”


End file.
